


Junkyard Star-gazing

by Theryyx



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Arcadia Bay (Life is Strange), Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Couple, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Gay Couple, Junkyard - Freeform, POV Rachel, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sky - Freeform, Star Gazing, Stars, Sweet, chloes truck, cuddeling, sweet lesbian story, truck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26251771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theryyx/pseuds/Theryyx
Summary: Chloe and me have an amzing and sweet evening in her Truck at our little place, watching my all so beloved stars and much cudeling and just a sweet time.(we both are 18, no lis or bts events, My POV aka Rachel Amber)
Relationships: Amberprice - Relationship, Rachel Amber & Chloe Price, Rachel Amber/Chloe Price
Kudos: 6





	Junkyard Star-gazing

**Rachel POV:**

I cuddle my head into my girlfriends neck, mabye even kiss it soft, I feel how my blue haird punk but her arm arround me and I smile, how I love wehn we do things like that, just lying in Chloes truck at the Junkyard, cuddeling close and watch the stars. They shine so bright, even today its a bit cold but Chloe give me heat, I put my leg over hers and cuddle me more and more to her "If you do this one more time, you miss youre stars, we dont drive here that we have a cuddle session" my girl say a bit annoyed but also lovley, I just smile and lean me over her smile bright at her, she stroke lovley over my face and also smiles, my green-hazel eyes meet her blue ones and I say lovley back "well mabye this is my own very wierd foreplay" Chloe caint help it and let out a laught and we kiss lovley.

I roll down at the planket, you all can say a lot about her but wehn she wants she can be cute and romantic as fuck, over the truck is a big warm planket and two pillows. I have now the same position as before, we dont talk much just cuddeling close and watch the stars, hear the animals from the forest and sometimes the wind who is running through the trees. I wear a longarm black shirt with a thicker dark red ready for fall longer jacket with a hood, my black beanie, a black thicker leggings with my boots and my adorable blue haird girl her black firewalk hoddie and just a simple grey jeans with sneakers and of course her black beanie.

Chloes arm stroke gentle over my shoulder and I roll with my leg wehre I also have my tattoo over her legs, have my arm closley over her shoulder. I feel how she kiss my forhead "Its just beautiful here" I hear her say "especially with you" I add and I see how my girl start to smile and I automatically smile to. I dont know how much time has passed but I got a bit hungry and thirsty "Oh wait I also tought of that" Chloe say and get out of my grip, I watch her going to front of the truck and open the door, thanks to the light in the truck I can see every step she is doing, Chloe come back with some sweets and soda, I smile big "aww thats so amazing, thanks Chlo" I say and we kiss, after we eat and drink, talk a bit and I make a memory pic with my phone, we contiune our star gazing and cuddeling close, sometimes just lying with youre one and only watching the stars and dont talk is the best feeling in the world, at least for me.


End file.
